Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 August 2015
11:08 :< 11:08 Mangled. 11:08 WHY ARE YOU MAKING A HALLOWEEN ICON 11:08 * Aki~lucky seconds that message 11:08 I make my April Fools Day icon in January. 11:08 >make 11:08 >MAKE 11:08 ... 11:08 *sigh* 11:09 Plus I like Photoshop shh. 11:09 'Kay. 11:09 El. 11:09 Inb4 Em Airlines 11:10 I like the new background theme 11:10 * Mangledmeddlingmetal considers making a humanoid robot avatar. 11:10 this 11:10 is what midi conversion does 11:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JyU7Yl0pxfg 11:10 https://www.facebook.com/groups/1085352938150617/ silently links 11:10 Hayashi-chan notice me 11:10 thank you internet 11:10 thank you 11:10 ;-; 11:10 Sanic pls 11:10 * Pinkgirl234 hugs both Jillips and Mangled "Hi!" 11:10 * Mangledmeddlingmetal hugs back. 11:10 Hi! 11:10 * Jillips Entertainment is hugged 11:10 Heyo. 11:11 Jillips pls. Hug back. It's rude not to. 11:11 * Jillips Entertainment side hugs Pinkgirl 11:11 There. 11:11 ... Good enough. 11:11 I just got back from watching a play along with the Grade 9 level in our school 11:11 Lol 11:11 Uh oh. 11:11 Side hugs for everyone other than you. 11:11 Trust me: It is sooooo lovely! :D 11:11 I thought you know this. 11:11 I do. 11:12 Then somethinf weird happened 11:12 Alright. 11:12 * Mangledmeddlingmetal listens to Pink's story. 11:12 Basically while I was on my set--the play already ended--three guys from other another school 11:12 asked for my number 11:12 * Iron Man AKA Tony Stark resides in New Stark Tower, bored as F*** 11:13 how the fuck did that ping me 11:13 Epic pingas 11:13 And I was like "No thanks". I mean I have not even met these guys, so why would they bother asking for my number LOL? 11:13 * Terminator (Endoskeleton.) climbs up Stark tower and peeks through the window 11:13 ..... 11:13 * ChuChuDemon is sitting on Terminator's shoulder 11:13 * Iron Man AKA Tony Stark 's head darts towards the Window where Terminator clings onto 11:13 ... 11:14 * Lord Ghetsis (Megatron) Is parked on the roof of the Avenger's tower* 11:14 sILENTLY TALKS WIH BEN ON FB 11:14 Uh, just visiting? <:3 11:14 wat 11:14 sILENTLY SPAMS AKI 11:14 XD 11:14 Okay, okay. 11:15 And my classmates were like " you're so beautiful that some dudes asked for your number" 11:15 sILENTLY LIKES BEN 11:15 sILENTLY WONDERS IF ANYONE ELSE HAS A FB 11:15 AKI NOE 11:15 ,,, 11:15 silently links group 11:15 https://www.facebook.com/groups/1085352938150617/ 11:15 * Golden Freddy Golden attacks Aki 11:15 sILENTLY DOESN'T HAVE FACEBOOK 11:15 Oh and dont mind the demon on my shoulder 11:15 noeee 11:15 ;3; 11:15 That's the second time you've posted that link. 11:15 ;-; 11:15 * ChuChuDemon taps on the glass 11:15 Try waiting a while before you post it again. 11:15 sILENTLY DRINKS ASGAURDIAN SCOTCH 11:16 Like...an hour or so. 11:16 Kay :3 11:16 Chu! 11:16 In a way, it IS advertising. 11:16 *pets chu* 11:16 silently logs chat 11:16 Anyway... 11:16 But I didn't tell people to join or stuff 11:16 I think that I'm gonna have to do some more work on this: http://i.imgur.com/NsEhGIJ.png 11:16 siently changes icon on fb 11:16 Context, Aki. 11:16 'Kay. 11:16 is that your halloween icon or fall icon? 11:16 I won't lonk it anymore 11:16 Halloween. 11:17 noice 11:17 Jiyyips. That icon needs serious work. 11:17 It sucks, I know. 11:17 (lonk) 11:17 Jollips 11:17 * Jillips Entertainment pingas 11:17 Idk what to do for a halloween icon 11:17 put some pumpkins 11:17 and some bacons on it 11:17 Might aswell keep it as terminator 11:17 Or I could just... 11:17 And ghosts! 11:17 Close Photoshop and not bother. 11:17 But... 11:17 Ghosts 11:17 bacon ghosts 11:17 :D 11:17 * Pinkgirl234 tickled Mangled 11:17 Later. 11:17 * Mangledmeddlingmetal rUNS AWAY. 11:17 NOOOOPE! 11:17 Theres like...out of date bacon if anyone wants it 11:17 NO TICKLING! 11:17 >used the past tense 11:18 * ChuChuDemon purrs, idk why 11:18 sILENTLY WONDERS IF ANYONE HAS PINGAS AS THEIR PING 11:18 damn.. 11:18 Its been in my freezer for ages 11:18 How about gloomping? 11:18 Hugs are fine. 11:18 Tickes are not. 11:18 >tickes 11:18 tickle then 11:18 I began to think of ticks tbh 11:18 And also tickets 11:19 * BenTheDrowned tickles chat 11:19 Dang I am chilling to a hardcore remix of the Team Plasma music. 11:19 :>"> 11:30 * Hayashi-chan appears as missingno. u played early pokemon. 11:30 Ok just found out that Dagoth Ur is weaker than Alduin 11:30 * Leo The Snow Wolf nibbles goldem 11:30 Golden* 11:30 * Golden Freddy Golden destroy the pokeball, letting Hayashi free 11:30 Free pokedex entry. 11:30 * Aki~lucky silently throws a Pokeball at Onii-chan 11:30 * Hayashi-chan flees 11:30 * Leo The Snow Wolf walks awah 11:31 * Golden Freddy Golden is not caught 11:31 * Golden Freddy Golden is too high leveled for you 11:31 * Aki~lucky throws another one ;n; 11:31 * Golden Freddy Golden is not caught 11:31 * Lord Ghetsis throws master ball at GFG 11:31 * Golden Freddy Golden has been caught 11:31 Fok 11:31 * Lord Ghetsis has tasers and locks installed on master ball 11:31 xD 11:31 * Hayashi-chan eats an oran berry 11:31 * Lord Ghetsis whoops and walks off with a caught GFG 11:32 nuuuuu 11:32 * ChuChuDemon sits on Ghetsis's head 11:32 Yussssss 11:32 * Golden Freddy Golden is secretly an evolved Golden Freddy 11:32 Can I have that ball ;3; 11:32 * Pinkgirl234 glompies Hayashi 11:32 .... 11:32 * Hayashi-chan is glomped 11:32 Why not? 11:32 :D 11:32 * Lord Ghetsis hands the ball over 11:32 please nuuuu 11:32 >:3 11:32 Too bad GFG 11:32 nuuuuuuuu 11:32 NOT HER 11:32 * Aki~lucky orders Onii-chan to wear hINATA COSTUMESSS 11:32 Yuuuuuus 11:32 * A wild ChuChu appeared!* 11:32 Yes her 11:32 Mwahahahahaaha 11:33 Hinata powerrrr! 11:33 noooooooo 11:33 * Pinkgirl234 gives Hayashi salad 11:33 * Leo The Snow Wolf throws pokeball at chuchu 11:33 * Aki~lucky gives Onii-chan cookies 11:33 :>"> 11:33 Salad :o 11:33 * Terminator (Endoskeleton.) kicks the pokeball away 11:33 no fuck this shit 11:33 ... 11:33 * Golden Freddy Golden destroys his pokeball 11:33 *walks away 11:33 ;3; 11:33 * Golden Freddy Golden is free 11:33 FREEEEDOM BITCHES 11:34 * Leo The Snow Wolf captures golden in pokeball 11:34 * Golden Freddy Golden is not caught 11:34 Noep 11:34 * ChuChuDemon uses baby-doll eyes, idk why she's only level 3 or something 11:34 Not yet GFG 11:34 * Golden Freddy Golden is too high leveled 11:34 * Lord Ghetsis whips out Master Ball minigun and points it at GFG 11:34 >:3 11:34 * Pinkgirl234 hypnotizes Hayashi to eat the salad 11:34 Open fire 11:34 * Terminator (Endoskeleton.) picks Chu up 11:34 * Lord Ghetsis fires MB MG 11:34 * Hayashi-chan dumps face in salad 11:34 shit 11:34 Eat it my dahling. It is yours. 11:34 * Lord Ghetsis catches Golden again 11:34 * Golden Freddy Golden has been caught 11:34 * Aki~lucky wants the ball again 11:34 nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 11:34 :>"> 11:34 * Lord Ghetsis whoops 11:35 * Lord Ghetsis shifts into a jet and flies off with the Master Ball this time. 11:35 >:3 11:35 * Golden Freddy Golden has evolved for some reason 11:35 Good. >:) 11:35 * Aki~lucky crie 11:35 * Golden Freddy Golden has evolved into a LVL. 89 Brendan 11:35 BANEBLADE 11:35 * ChuChuDemon is picked up 11:35 : 3 11:36 * Hayashi-chan throws mystery gifts at everyone. 11:36 Ghetsis has caught 11:36 fok 11:36 I read that as banblade 11:36 * Aki~lucky is a wild Lapimon :>"> 11:36 Pink pls 11:37 If only.. I was a Legendary pokemon, With freakin' 1000000 speed stats. If only.. If only it was possible ;~; 11:37 IT IS THE BANBLADE 11:37 * Golden Freddy Golden is a caught Brendan 11:37 Toominator pLz 11:37 * Aki~lucky is a wild Lapimonnnnnnn 11:37 ... 11:37 Just resized my browser size 11:37 @Terminator :3 11:37 Penk Plz 11:38 Ponk plz 11:38 * Hayashi-chan throws a master ball at the wild Lapimonnn 11:38 Ghetsis let me out! 11:38 * Lord Ghetsis fires the Master Ball out of a cannon 11:38 * Aki~lucky is caught 11:38 Wha 11:38 * Aki~lucky crie 11:38 11:38 Ghetsis don't call me ponk 11:38 * Hayashi-chan sends out Lapimon and gives it a Sitrus berry. 11:38 Ok Penk 11:38 * Golden Freddy Golden accidentally uses Mega Kick on Lapimon 11:38 That has a meaning in the dictionary: technically means illegal marijuana 11:39 Also Penk won't ever be my ping name 11:39 Nuuuu. 11:39 Sure thing Penk Pank 11:39 Hi Pank. 11:39 * Hayashi-chan uses a full restore on Lapimon. 11:39 * Pinkgirl234 facepalms 11:39 Pank Pym 11:39 * Leo The Snow Wolf throws a pokebal at some salad* 11:39 The Failwoman 11:39 xD 11:39 Yay 11:39 Just call me Pink okay? That's it. Pinkgirl234 and Pinkgirl too, if you want 11:39 Nuu.. Not the salad! 11:39 Sure thing..... 11:40 Penk 11:40 Yayyyy 11:40 * Leo The Snow Wolf throws pokeball at waffles and mtn dew 11:40 I changed avatarss 11:40 * Leo The Snow Wolf >:3 11:40 * Hayashi-chan catches a wild Jaspermon? 11:40 Pinkcakes 11:40 wat 11:40 * Aki~lucky is still a Lapimon :3 11:40 Pinkcakes would do 11:40 * Golden Freddy Golden is a legendary Brendan 11:40 nAWT THE WAFFLES 11:41 Since someone calls me Hotcakes in another wiki 11:41 * Hayashi-chan teaches Lapimon surf. 11:51 Have you ever fought yourself? 11:51 k 11:51 * Pinkgirl234 pokes Hayashi back to PM 11:51 * Golden Freddy Golden picks up Deez Nutz 11:52 * Hayashi-chan is poked all the way back to PM. 11:52 Hayashi 11:52 * Leo The Snow Wolf nibbles goldem 11:52 * ChuChuDemon is sleeping on Golden's head 11:52 hmm? 11:52 * Golden Freddy Golden attacks Hayashi with cuteness 11:53 * Leo The Snow Wolf puts Chuchu on my head 11:53 * Hayashi-chan already fainted because of Mega punch. 11:53 gud. 11:53 * Hayashi-chan just like Lavender town pokemon, Went to the Lavender town tower. The end. 11:53 * Golden Freddy Golden has returned into his masterball 11:53 * ChuChuDemon is now on Leo's head 11:54 * Hayashi-chan is now a froslass~ 11:55 * Golden Freddy Golden is evolving again! 11:55 * Golden Freddy Golden has evolved into a Lucas 11:56 * ChuChuDemon escapes to her wiki 11:57 Froslass. 11:59 Hi Emogirl 11:59 * Golden Freddy Golden pokes a Masteball at Pink 11:59 Boop! 11:59 you are my new master.. For some reason. 12:00 ಠ╭╮ಠ 12:00 * Hayashi-chan haunts Lavender town. 12:00 * Mangledmeddlingmetal faaaaades away. 12:01 .... 12:03 I killed chat. 12:03 Yay. 12:03 Yay! 12:03 Woot! 12:03 Celebratory noises! 12:03 On Septemeber 2 it will be my crushes's bday! 12:03 Ayeeee! <3 12:04 Thread:22768 dANN 12:04 * crush's 12:04 Yaaaaaaaaay. 12:04 I wanna give him a birthday kiss---jk 12:05 / Hayashi PM? 12:05 Zoey 12:05 tell Gfor 12:05 To tell vy 12:06 WHY IS EVERYTHING PURPLE 12:06 BECAUSE IT CAN BE 12:06 Cause Bonnie 12:06 * Blue 12:06 Dammit Boonie 12:06 >Boonie 12:06 *blueish purple 12:06 BONNIE* 12:06 Hey wait 12:06 Does anyone actually remember Boonie? 12:06 The user? 12:07 I don't know him/her 12:07 Michael J. Caboose, the baby snatcher. 12:07 Do you guys know any active chats that may come in handy? 12:07 Zener's? 12:07 @Tony Star Community Central chat 12:07 They are always alive 24/7 12:07 http://i.imgur.com/hubcZzf.png 12:08 Most of the time 12:08 Hayashi you lagging? 12:08 That's for DeeEmBeeAi, Ultimate? 12:08 *DeeEmBeeWai 12:09 No 12:09 I refreshed. 12:09 Thread:22768 12:09 Oh god that was long 12:10 yesh 12:10 Chat dead 12:10 HA 12:10 King. 12:11 wha? 12:11 Today is the day. 12:11 What's with the witch queen pic 12:15 cause i probably have them 12:15 Sure. 12:15 'Kay. Let's trade. 12:15 Alright. 12:16 But first, lemme see if it works 12:16 Let me get steam open. 12:18 Pootis Trade me. 12:18 >The adiversiment says: "Millions of accurate lyrics" 12:18 >Pootis reads:"Millions of innapropriate lyrics" 12:19 Okay. Wait for the damn Steam to open. 12:19 Hah. 12:20 Ugh, I need to play Payday 2 with someone. 12:20 gais 12:20 http://daebakk.deviantart.com/art/Creepy-stare-482871967 12:20 >;c 12:20 click leenk 12:21 *Sigh* 12:21 Back from a bad connection lag 12:21 * Jess, That Girl you see down the street sits down the Street 12:21 *Sigh* 12:21 Jess, you'd better get into the game. It says that I don't have rights to do that. 12:22 I'm lonely. 12:22 Wait, You might have Steam Guard Enabled. 12:22 So you have to wait 15 Days. 12:23 *Still sitting down the street Alone and sad* 12:24 *Cries under the Richard mask* 12:26 Welcome ToonLink! 12:26 Hey 12:26 I'm lonely. 12:26 Dancing queen :3 12:26 Dancing queen? 12:27 is Jillips live? 12:27 Mansyon ng Kasiyahan? 12:27 Jillips is kill. 12:27 Is Jillsips not live? 12:27 :3 12:27 Tama 12:28 /Hayashi we can head to the Fun Mansion? 12:28 Sureee. 12:29 (Coryinthehouse) Mister president mind some electric guitar?> 02:41 i'M TRYNA FIX IT 02:41 What 02:41 * Dremora Stormcloak puts on a doge mask 02:42 brb 02:42 when's Pierrot cominnggg 02:42 Probably earlier on weekends... 02:42 Maybe.... two or three hours? 02:42 ben y u do dis 02:42 That means bout 7-8 PM for mee 02:42 :D 02:43 well, so. 02:43 i made a CAH game 02:43 http://pyx-2.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=133 password is Baen 02:43 Anyone have MKDS? 02:43 Back mah dears 02:43 ben come on I was looking at a page it took me like 5 seconds to make this work qq 02:44 i have blank cards tho :^) 02:44 tfw you clap softly and it's so loud that it scares the living hell out of you 02:44 ben i added blanks 02:44 I was going to make fun of people 02:44 qq 02:44 sjjjjj 02:44 fien 02:45 * Scaryreader12 hops around 02:45 http://pyx-2.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=129 02:45 don't sjjjjj me 02:45 * AnonymousRyan gives Aquua a paperclip 02:45 i'm already hosting a game 02:45 I had to clean up doggy shit. 02:45 join mah game :>"> 02:45 qqqqqq 02:45 Also 02:45 Where is everyone's colors on the main wik 02:45 Wiki* 02:45 http://pyx-2.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=133 Password is Baen 02:46 cah glitched for me qqqqq 02:46 crIE 02:46 Who noticed. 02:46 http://youtu.be/kHYZDveT46c this is me when im $wag 02:46 k 02:47 Who wants to Join MVM? 02:47 zoey im more dank swag and mlg than u 02:47 someone join my cah game 02:47 * Venomix twerks 02:47 sUNSET NOH 02:47 sUNSET YHES 02:47 * Scaryreader12 shivers 02:47 sUNSIT NOH 02:47 * Dremora Stormcloak twerks 02:47 hybrid no 02:47 sUNSIT YHES 02:47 shrek yes 02:47 * BenTheDrowned twerks as well 02:47 <: 02:48 * Jess, That Girl you see down the street Twerks upside down while noscoping* 02:48 * PierrotEclipse glomps Rebun after entering * 02:48 * Dremora Stormcloak pushes zoey off the twerk stand 02:48 * AnonymousRyan throws a grenade at Parrot 02:48 Hi Pierrot 02:48 Hey Pierrot 02:48 * BenTheDrowned still twerks 02:48 * Pinkgirl234 side hugs her 02:48 Hiya! 02:48 * Rebun123 grabs the grenade 02:48 hai pierrot 02:48 hai pierrot 02:48 * Rebun123 eats it 02:48 Thank youuu 02:48 * AnonymousRyan throws a grenade at Rebun 02:48 http://pyx-2.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=133 password is Baen 02:48 Catch :D 02:48 * Rebun123 grabs it. 02:48 * Manglytyg eats pie 02:48 Ryan. 02:48 Hiya guys ^-^ 02:48 You do know you haven't activated these ones, right? 02:48 * Rebun123 hugs Pierrot back 02:48 wtf 02:48 Hey Pierrot. 02:48 Hey Pierrot 02:48 ohhai Pierror 02:48 Ohai Jess and Dary 02:48 * Scaryreader12 coughs 02:48 the default font for source editor on my mac looks like fucking comic sans 02:48 *Pierrot 02:49 what is this 02:49 And Sunset ^-^ 02:49 Doge is in your mac 02:49 :>"> 02:49 You use Mac Aquua 02:49 wHO DOESN'T LOVE COMIC SANS 02:49 *raises hand* 02:49 Ohai Aki and King 02:49 hey aquua 02:49 Tbh when I first met Pierrot I thought her name was ParrotEclipse cause Im blind 02:49 *raises hand too* 02:49 http://i.imgur.com/EoqMuzr.png 02:49 Not a fan of Comic Sans 02:49 Ultimate. 02:50 Those eyes are fucking creepy. 02:50 THIS IS MUSIC WE NEED: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHEf8yk1344 02:50 Rebun 02:50 That's the point. :>"> 02:50 Rebun, You want to join our Tf2 Game? 02:50 Comic Sans MS is okay 02:50 We are playing MVM. 02:50 It's on my custom CSS for my font 02:50 I can join in some minutes. 02:50 Comic is not good to me 02:50 In like 10, maybe. 02:50 Okay. 02:50 MVM? 02:50 mann versus machine 02:50 I believe 02:50 Oh 02:50 Yeah. 02:50 Yeah. 02:50 Hey Spencer 02:50 Yeah. 02:50 The timing. 02:50 Hello. 02:51 Where is Daxter 02:51 BRRRRO 02:51 But yeah, that's the idea. 02:51 BRRRRO 02:51 I'll play MvM in a few minutes, i just gotta... 02:51 So, anybody wants to join MvM? 02:51 Wait till my mom leaves for seeing relatives. I can't go cus feeeveeeer 02:51 Kingfire? 02:51 in a bit 02:51 Nah 02:51 King is in Civ 02:51 brb 02:51 Aye. 02:52 Pootis you want to just 1v1? 02:52 So, we have King and Rebun. That's four. 02:52 http://pyx-2.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=133 password is Baen 02:52 Hey Mangly. 02:53 k 02:53 refresh 02:53 Okay 02:53 Again, i'll play in a bit. 02:53 Alright. 11:13 but i don't have a ribcage 11:13 c: 11:13 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer slaps Mangle 11:13 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate falls down stairs 11:13 huehuehue 11:13 Well then 11:13 Sam pm 11:14 Also es Ihnen gefällt dromor? 11:14 Me wants an Alpha test Zombeh! :3 11:14 To what? 11:14 *turns full size 11:14 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer is suddenly set on fire by a Pyro 11:14 Scary, do you have Xbox Live? 11:14 I'M ON FIRE 11:14 Yes :3 11:14 Mangle spawned a guard, and killed him instantly 11:14 FIRRREEE 11:14 I do Zombeh 11:14 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer runs around 11:14 And Scary 11:14 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Is Then TPed to Pizzeria 11:14 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer is on fire 11:14 Why you no tell meh 11:14 * Pinkgirl234 appears in chat 11:14 What the Fuck 11:15 Mangle sliced her hook down Soundwave's back 11:15 Berqueen do you want pinkcakes? 11:15 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer dodges 11:15 c: 11:15 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer runs away 11:15 Because it's non of your business Alex :3 11:15 Whoever wants to test it along with my FNaF 1 and 3 maps, PM me your gamertag 11:15 Now that I'm full size again I can polish my guns 11:15 TO TEH SOUNDWAVEMOBILE 11:15 *batman music* 11:15 Mangle groaned in anger, scratching her hook against a wall 11:15 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate landed In Office 11:15 * Scaryreader12 follows Soundwave 11:15 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer runs Mangle over with the Batmobile 11:15 ... 11:15 Welp then 11:15 I BORROWED THIS FROM BUTTMEN 11:16 Who touched Shasha? 11:16 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer drives away 11:16 Logo Game is so fun 11:16 WHO TOUCHED MY GUN?!?! 11:16 I DID 11:16 I TOUCHED YOUR GUN 11:16 COME GET ME 11:16 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer drives away 11:16 @Gfor What is Logo Game? 11:16 * Scaryreader12 hops on Soundwave's head :3 11:16 Nice lime colors btw 11:16 Sam pm 11:16 https://apps.facebook.com/thelogosgame/?fb_source=sidebar_recommended&fbs=1303&fb_appcenter=1 11:16 *hears groaning * someone sounds like their having a fit 11:17 Mangle continued to smack her hook into the wall 11:17 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer slaps Mangle 11:17 c: 11:17 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer runs away 11:17 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Answers Phone 11:17 TO THE DERPMOBILE! 11:17 LOL I just found out I have 30 missed notifs on FB 11:17 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer drives the Derpmobile around the place 11:17 * Fina The Fox sits at a table 11:18 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate sits In Chair 11:18 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer isn't getting attention 11:18 well then 11:18 Mangle sounds like a fucking bear right now 11:18 Am I the only one eating spaghetti for breakfast? 11:18 Nope :3 11:18 yes 11:18 c: 11:18 Probably 11:19 So who has eaten spaghetti for breakfast before? 11:19 Once 11:19 Me :3 11:19 * Scaryreader12 hops away 11:19 @SOundwave What Transformers series do you like? 11:19 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate goes In Kids Cove 11:20 G1 11:20 c: 11:20 I like Transformers Animated 11:20 First was Transformers Armada though 11:20 *looks at mangle* why are ye making so much noise 11:20 Heeeeeeeeeeeeey poooooooootis!!!! 11:21 How about any of the Michael Bay Transformers films? 11:21 Hello. 11:21 2muchexplosions4me 11:21 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer gives Dalokohs a Dalokohs bar 11:21 c: 11:21 Well that's the purpose of a mixture if sci - fi and action 11:21 Expect explosions 11:22 * Scaryreader12 sneezes 11:22 * Dalokohs Pootis Spencer eats a Dalokohs bar 11:22 * Dalokohs Pootis Spencer le gasp 11:22 It is a SHOKOLAD bar! 11:22 *dromor noms on scary 11:22 * Scaryreader12 sneezes again 11:22 Well then 11:22 BUT. 11:22 * Scaryreader12 sneezes 5 times 11:22 *stays at table, fiddling with a party hat* 11:23 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer 's TF2 soldier appears with a stainless pot on his head 11:23 SHOKOLAD means chocolate in german. 11:23 * Pinkgirl234 gives Foxy Oh pinkiest cakes 11:23 We all know that. 11:23 I know. 11:23 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer le gasp 11:23 I can Disguise As One of them 11:23 Sera. Le PM. 11:23 * Scaryreader12 hops away and sneezes loudly "I hate allergies and a stuffy nose..." 11:23 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate disguises into Toy Bonnie 11:23 Solid Snk. 11:23 * Venomix gives everyone in chat pumpkin pie, and if you don't like pumpkin, then I give you apple pie 11:23 * Iron Man AKA Tony Stark (heavy) has Prof. KS Australium Minigun and Unusual Blizzardy Storm's Copper's Hard Top/ 11:23 but i don't like apple pie 11:23 XD 11:23 Cherry? 11:23 * Scaryreader12 eats the pumpkin pie,nose red as hell 11:24 * Dalokohs Pootis Spencer refuses because Halloween ain't now 11:24 *dromor sits in pirate cove* 11:24 Lemme tell you all a story: 11:24 No. 11:24 I nearly fell asleep. 11:24 Literally. 11:24 * Scaryreader12 "I'm sick." sneezes 11:24 * Scaryreader12 whimpers 11:24 * Scaryreader12 sighs 11:24 Once upon a time, the Dark Force kidnapped Foxy Oh. Then Droid came to save her. And then suddenly, love at first sight. 11:24 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer 's spy has a Big Earner,a Harmburg and a Virtual Viewfinder 11:24 c: 11:24 Well, I gotta collect sum gold bolts. See ye. 11:24 k 11:24 ... 11:24 i'm your normal TF2 player 11:25 * Scaryreader12 crawls to Iker 11:25 *hears a voice in his head * GOD DAMM IT NAPPA! 11:25 Rate mah story m8s 11:25 * IkerFromSpain Looks at Scary 11:25 * Venomix searches chat for bae 11:25 Uh... Hi... 11:25 * Venomix is cr 11:25 *cri 11:25 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer is now small 11:25 c: 11:25 * Scaryreader12 "Me feel sick..." ;( 11:25 daw 11:25 Oh... How can I help you? 11:26 how derpy am i? on a scale of "sane person" to "really derpy person" 11:26 c: 11:26 * Scaryreader12 "Make me feel better,please?" 11:26 :/ 11:26 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer gives Scary medicine 11:26 ...Okay! 11:26 c: 11:26 /me's Heavy's Loadout 11:26 Unusual Copper's Hard Top (Effect: Blizzardy Storm) 11:26 Weightroom Warmer 11:26 Strange Mann of th House 11:26 Prof. KS Strange Australium Minigun 11:26 Strange Festive Sandvich 11:26 Strange Prof. KS Bread Bites 11:26 #rekt 11:26 yXD 11:26 * Scaryreader12 drinks medicine 11:26 I remember what Jillips nce said: he read Venomix as vernanonix 11:26 * IkerFromSpain Gives Scary a carrot and pets her 11:26 :^) 11:26 Also, thanks soundwave 11:26 k 11:26 brb someone touched sasha 11:27 * Scaryreader12 noms on the carrot plushie 11:27 I wanna name change 11:27 *sits in corner * lonely I'm mister lonely I have nobody for my own 11:27 * Venomix General Psychodash o3o 11:27 K 11:28 * Scaryreader12 coughs 11:28 * Venomix new pic 11:28 Internet, you suck 11:28 I wanna change name 11:28 Your lucky Cassie 11:29 I am Mad Scientist, sonuvabitch, and hi xD 11:29 I am chilling to Ieven Polka LOL 11:29 xD 11:29 * Scaryreader12 shivers 11:30 Scary, does Foxy join often? 11:30 * Scaryreader12 shrugs 11:30 * Scaryreader12 doesn't know 11:30 Okay. 11:30 Foxy the Pirate? 11:30 Yes. 11:30 My GF hasn't been online for ages 11:30 * Fina The Fox pokes Dromor 11:30 I want to speak to him. 11:30 * Scaryreader12 hums 11:31 *is poked 11:31 In about 3 hours 11:31 don;t you mean gfs? Im sorry but 11:31 Hi there 11:31 He'll be here in 3? 11:31 Well, shit. 11:32 Meh. 11:32 Hi Fredbear 11:32 * Scaryreader12 rolls around 11:32 *sharpens hook 11:33 * Scaryreader12 eats BB 11:33 * Iron Man AKA Tony Stark sits in an Armchair in New Stark Tower. 11:33 Hey dromor, why do yiu sharpen your hook 11:33 You* 11:33 Wut if Enragement Child wuz no kill? 11:33 * Scaryreader12 hops 11:33 Incase I need to slit someone's throat 11:33 http://neongrey.itch.io/pet-that-cat 11:33 * Venomix cries cuz wheres Keeb 11:34 ... 11:34 Uh...Ok then 11:34 R00d m8 11:34 Scary why did you eat my punching bag AKA BB 11:34 * Scaryreader12 spits out BB 2015 08 29